Mark of the Fire Ferret
by ClockworkCaptain
Summary: Korra/Zorro crossover. Iroh was Zorro but lost his faith that the Republic City deserves to have a hero while Mako is itching to take on the mask and sword and become the new Zorro and protect the city he loves. A passing of the torch fic please give it a shot.


A/N: So this is a departure for what I usually write. Pretty much it's a Korra/Zorro cross over. While Mako and Iroh are the main characters they are not a paring so if you're looking for that sorry you won't find it here. :/ This will be one were they do have a lot of interactions so if you're looking for a friendship fic then this is for you. Please I hope you enjoy I'll see you at the end. Also translations is right next to the dialoged.

Chapter 1

The Fox

The hot sun beat down on Republic City's square where three men stood tied to poles blindfolded waiting to meet their end. Just outside the city the Earth Queen's army marched determined to take back the city the Fire Nation had held claim of for so long. Governor Riko stood by the balcony watching the people below waiting, waiting for the man who had been a throne in his side for six years.

"Come on, Governor! You must leave! Before the Queen's army arrives and takes the city." His second in command begged.

"I will when it's time, Tarlok. When it's time." Riko handed him a set of letters, "Make sure these all reach the Dons, the Queen will respect their land claims knowing they'll pay their taxes dutifully." He looked at the other man. "That is all Tarlok, now off with you."

Tarlok bowed. "Yes, Governor."

Below a very young Mako and Bolin watched from the crowd, waiting, hoping he would show up. Bolin hid behind Mako glancing up at the three men. "He's going to come right? He's got to!"

Mako bit his lip, his eyes glued to the middle figure. "I hope so."

"TAKE THE CHILDREN OUT OF THE COURT YARD!" Riko ordered.

Suddenly a man in a burlap cape and hood picked up the two boys. "Let us down!" Mako yelled. "We have to see! We have to see if he'll show up." The man set the two down just out side the square. "Please! They took our father, we have to see if the man in black will save him."

"I believe he'll do his best." The stranger assured Mako lifting his hood up just enough for the boys to see a masked man smiling.

Mako was speechless as the man walked back into the crowed. Quickly he grabbed his brother's arm. "Come on! This way! Up here!" We can get a good look at the court yard if we climb on top of this church!"

For the top of the roof Mako and Bolin could see the whole square. Bolin grabbed Mako's arm. "Zorro's going to save daddy, right?"  
Mako nodded. "If he doesn't than he's not Zorro!"

The young boy watched as swords clashed and the poor men taken at random from the crowed freed. Mako cheered watched happily as his father disappeared in the crowd and his hero dueled five men at once. Glancing down Mao froze spotting a sniper on the balcony below. Clenching his fist he sent a fireball down on the man catching his coat on fire. The man leapt up reveling his position and running to the nearest fountain. Mako couldn't tell if Zorro noticed this act or not but his little heart swelled with pride knowing he had done something to help.

.o.

Zorro leapt up to the balcony where Governor Riko stood. Holding the tip of his blade at the man's throat the man in the mask grinned. "You would really kill three innocent men just lure me out Governor?"

"I would kill a thousand men just to see you dead!" Riko hissed.

Zorro frowned and with a flick of his wrist cut a shallow "Z" in to the side of his neck. "Three marks for three men, Riko, as a reminder anytime you think about pulling a stunt like this again."

"Bastard!" Riko grabbed his saber and tried to slice Zorro but the man in black dodged it and was soon standing out of reach.

Riko lunged just catching Zorro on the shoulder but the man in black didn't even seem to notice and after parrying a little jumped up to the roof out of Riko's reach.

"Ah, ah a!" Zorra smirked. "Remember Governor, the Queen's soldiers are almost at the city gates, do you really have time for this?"

Riko gritted his teeth and looked down into the square as some of the queen's solider rushed in much to the crowd's applause. Glancing back up he saw that Zorro was gone. Riko spit at the ground before rushing into his home and down the escape tunnel he had build years ago.

.o.

Mako and Bolin were still on the roof watching the square when Zorro walked up behind them. "I see why you picked this spot my young friends, great view."

The two boys turned and Zorro put a finger to his lips. The masked man smiled looking at Mako. "It seems I owe you my life."

Mako beamed. "All I did was set his coat on fire."

"Well my little friend that was just enough to help." Zorro pulled a silver medallion from around his neck and placed it over Mako's head. "Wear it with pride my young friend."

Mako nodded vigorously as the man in black stood up and with a wave of his cape jumped the gap between to buildings summoning his black stead. Zorro jumped on the horse's back and road off in to the sunset to the people chanting the name of Zorro. Mako stood on the roof for just a moment taking it all in not knowing that would be the last time any one saw the man in black for many years.

.o.

Zorro road his horse along the coast until entering a small opening in the cliff side that opened up to a large expansive cave. Dismounting Zorro, lead his faithful horse tornado into his paddock. He petted the beast's main.

"Good work my friend." Zorro smiled taking off his mask, hat and cape and setting the down on a near by desk. Taking off his uniform the man transformed stepping out from behind a trick fireplace the master of the manor. Captain Iroh Agidar, Prince of the Fire nation and rising star in the United Forces, smiled as he was home, safe after another ride as Zorro. He walked through his elegant halls headed to a room full of lace and beautiful flowers. Bending over the edge of the crib he kissed his infant daughter's cheek. Turning around Iroh saw his beautiful wife leaning against the doorframe. Her dark skin and red tattoos practically radiated in the final light of dusk.

"She missed you today." Mi'tem said as she walked over to her husband kissing him. "I did too." She frowned looking at the red seeping through Iroh's white shirt. "Please, you promised no more of this."

Iroh smiled, "This was Zorro's last ride. I promise. With the Queen's plans to reinstate the council things will be well again. The people no longer need me. "

Mi'tem nodded. "Good because your family does." The sun warrior grabbed his hand. "Come, let me bandage that correctly."

Iroh smiled. "Of course my love."

.o.

Iroh walked in to the living room while Mi'tem went to get the med kit. "Take off your shirt!" She commended as she reached up for the medical kit. Walking back into the room Mi'tem paused before cursing under her breath. "¿Quien carambas te corto? No creo que sea de un guardia de Raiko, no es tan profunda pero se ve fea *Who the hell cut you? I don't think Raiko's guards were that good. It isn't too bad one but doesn't look pretty either*"

Iroh looked down at his bleeding arm, he hadn't realized it looked so bad. "Hablando del rey de Ba Sing Se *Speak of the devil*" **

**Speaking or the devil is allegedly bad luck so for that phrase we use 'speaking of the king of Rome' and to reefer to the devil we use his multiple nicknames

Mitem gave her husband a look. "Raiko? Si Raiko te hizo esto es mejor que te retires. Recuerdas esa vez que le rompi la nariz? *So Governor Raiko? Ha, if Raiko did this to you it's for the best that you retire. Remember that time I broke his nose?*"

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Cual de todas las veces? *Which time are you referring to?*"

Mi'tem shrugged. "Me gusta recordar la vez que no se puedo aguantar las ganas de llorar y chillo como nena *The time he proposed to me and I told him no. Broke his heart and he cried like a baby*."

"Me da miedo que Sona le haga eso a cualquier chico que le hable *I'm afraid Sona might do that to any boy who speaks to her*"

Mitem finished cleaning the wound and grabbed some supplies from the med kit. "Sona es una bebe, todavía falta para eso. Ahora deja de preocuparte y preparate para sentir rico *Sona's still a baby, it will be a long time before that happens. Now stay still and get ready to feel nice.*"

Iroh grunting as Mi'tem started to stich him up. "Dijiste rico, no punzadas *You said nice, not needles in my skin*! Ow!"

Mi'tem smirked, "Rico para mi, asi ya sabes como me siento cada vez que llegas a la casa sangrando * It's Nice for me, now you know how I feel every time you come home bleeding*"

Iroh frowned, "ya te dije amor, esto fue la última vez. Considerame retirado *I told already love, this was the last one. Consider me retired.*"

Mi'tem gave him a dark look. "Más te vale, donde no, te corto algo que te apuesto vas a extrañar *You better keep that promise cause If you don't I'll cut something I bet you'll miss*"

"¿Falta mucho?, no bromeo cuando digo que duele *Are we done yet? I wasn't kidding when I said it hurt*"

Mi'tem rolled her eyes. "Ya termine, lloron. *I'm done you big baby.*"

Mi'tem stood up packing up the kit and wrapping the needle in some gauze to clean later. She started to walk away as Iroh grabbed her hand spinning her in to his arms as he brings her closer.

He kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. "Te juro por mi vida que ya no sere más el Zorro. El mundo ya no lo necesita. *I swear to you on my life that I wont be El Zorro anymore. The world doesn't need him anymore.*"

Mi'tem's golden eyes looked up in to his own. "Mas te vale, por que tu familia si. *You better keep your word. You family _does_ need you.*" She rested her head on Iroh's chest.

"Desde ahora solo seremos tu, yo y nuestra hija. Nada más perfecto que eso,no crees? *From now on it's just our daughter, you, and me. Can't get more perfect than that, don't you think?*"

Mi'tem smiled. "No, por ahora nada más perfecto que eso" " *No, I can't, not at the moment at least.*"

.o.

~10 months later~

Iroh stood in the ashes of his grand home.

"I'm sorry captain." The police officer said sympathetically. "But by the time the fire fighters got here the house was too far gone." He set a hand on Iroh's shoulder. "I'm so sorry but your wife and daughter were lost in the flames."

Iroh fell to his knees, his hands grasping at the ashes of his home. "I'm so sorry my loves, I could not keep you safe." He gritted his teeth and glared at the city skyline. "I gave you everything and you took my family away from. If I never see your sky line again it will be too soon."

.o.

~15 years later~

Iroh stood over looking his fleet of ships, he was now a General the youngest ever, and he was proud of his rank. The ships captain walked up behind him. "Sir, I have news from the Avatar, she requests your help immediately there's trouble in Republic City. She's lost it to a rebel leader named Amon"

Iroh frowned but his sense of honor out weighed anything else. "Tell her it would be my honor to help her and I will be there as soon as I can. So we can take back the city, together."

The captain saluted and rushed back to relay the message. Iroh looked back at the sea. "I guess it's time to come home." Iroh mumbled under his breath.

.o.

Mako clutched the silver necklace around his neck. He was hiding in the sewers waiting for some 'hero' to come to their aid. Bolin looked over at his brother.

"What are you thinking bro?" Bolin asked petting Pabbu.

"How much faith do you have that this General Iroh is going to save the day?"

Bolin shrugged. "Korra thinks he can help."

"But do you think he can? That he's this knight in shining armor we need?"

He smirked. "You're only dubious because he's not Zorro. Let's face it this whole time you've been hoping he'll show up and save the day like long ago."

Mako sighed rolling over. "I gave up believing in heroes a long time ago." He clutched the sliver chain closer. "They're not real anymore."


End file.
